Freaky Friendships have no end
by SweetKisses4MSB
Summary: PG-13 FOR LANGUAGE AND MAYBE A FEW OTHER THINGS. Okay this is my first fic. So, please be friendly. Mainly about Lily,James and a few friends
1. On the train

"Lils, wait up. You're walking too fast!"  
Lily Evans stopped and turned to her fifth year cousin, who was  
dragging along her bags and brushing her dark red hair. Lily and  
Amilia looked pretty much alike, except for the fact that Lily's hair  
was brighter and curlier. Also, Amilia had sapphire eyes instead of  
Lily's emerald eyes.  
  
"Amilia, NEVER call me 'Lils'. I hate it," Lily huffed,  
stepping onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Amilia gave a little smirk as she saw a pair of twins  
walking up. They were the younger sisters of James Potter. "You never  
seem to mind it when James calls you 'Lils' and you hate him."  
  
"I don't necessarily hate James," Lily sighed.  
  
"So you like our brother, eh?" one of the twins with knee  
length blonde hair asked, smiling and nudging her sister, who was  
putting her light brown hair in a ponytail.  
  
"No, I don't like him!" Lily growled. "Amilia is just making  
things up around loud mouth here."  
  
At that, the light brown haired twin scowled. "I'm not a  
loud mouth. I just like to talk."  
  
"Yeah, Chrissi. You like to talk a lot," laughed Amilia  
opening the door to a compartment. "Luckily, Rori doesn't talk as  
much. But you two are still known as the 'Gossiping twins'."  
  
"We try our best," smiled Chrissi.  
  
Just then, a girl with shoulder length brown hair walked in.  
"I could hear Chrissi from the front of the train."  
  
"Hey, Emily. Where's your brother?" Lily asked. Emily Black  
was the younger sister of Sirius, one of the most popular 6th year  
boys.  
  
"Um, since when are you so worried about Sirius?" Emily  
raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, she isn't worried about him, but who he hangs out with,"  
Amilia started again.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Lily cornered Amilia and hit her with a  
book.  
  
"You better not like my baby!" a voice shouted from the door  
where Lizzie Lupin, Remus's sister, stood. She had been dating Sirius  
for about two years now.  
  
"No, she likes our brother, not Em's," stated Chrissi.  
  
"Shit, I do not like James!" Lily screamed again.  
  
"Huh?" James asked as he walked in. "I heard my name."  
  
"Yeah, because Lily is-" Rori started, but got a pillow in  
her face.  
  
"Lils, what's up with all the pillow throwing?" James  
wondered, sitting across from her.  
  
"Nothing." Lily got up and walked out of the compartment.  
  
"Well, the Queen flower is very upset," stated Sirius as he  
walked in. "What did you do, James?"  
  
"I did nothing! Even the twins can tell you that!" James  
yelled.  
  
"Well, Prongsie is in a bad mood as well," Sirius teased,  
sitting down next to Lizzie, who rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, so where's my baby?" joked Emily. Everyone knew she  
meant Remus. Those two had dated for a year and a half now. No one  
ever seemed to take in the fact that Remus's sister dated Sirius and  
Sirius's sister dated Remus.  
  
"Oh, he's greeting new Prefects." James replied, staring out  
the window. "Surprised one of you didn't get it."  
  
"Ha, like any of us even want it," Chrissi smiled.  
  
"Why not? You could get good gossip that way," Amilia followed.  
"But then again, you would probably just talk instead of doing your  
job."  
  
"Yeah, but what about you, Lizzie, or Emily?" asked Rori.  
  
"Lizzie can't be one. It'll spoil all my fun," Sirius smiled  
and hugged Lizzie.  
  
"Okay," James sighed. "I don't know about Amilia, but Emily  
would be great for it."  
  
"Uh, why?" Emily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe because you have a Prefect boyfriend?" Chrissi said as  
if it were completely obvious.  
  
"But she's a Black," Lizzie added.  
  
"Yeah, no Black can ever be a Prefect!" Sirius stated. "That's  
like against the law of something."  
  
"Okay, so that rules out any possibility of Emily ever standing  
a chance," Remus smirked as he walked in, giving Emily a kiss on the  
cheek.  
  
"So, Amilia, why didn't you get to be a Prefect?" Rori  
questioned.  
  
"Maybe it's because she's related to Lily Evans," joked James,  
receiving a strange look from Amilia.  
  
"But Lily is actually smart and if you haven't noticed, she is a  
Prefect," Lizzie pointed out, rolling her blue eyes at him.  
  
"Uh, maybe Amilia got the stupid genes?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Padfoot, I think you got that part of your family," Remus said,  
throwing a pillow at him.  
  
"Let's just drop it," Amilia sighed, looking around the  
compartment. "Coolie, Lils left her bag here."  
  
James and Sirius seemed to dive towards the bag. Emily picked it  
up, "You guys just can't snoop through people's stuff," she scolded.  
  
"Come on, Ems. Just let us see the bag," James begged, getting  
down on his knees.  
  
Sirius also got down. "I wanna see if she has a diary. I wanna know  
what happens in Ms. Perfect's mind."  
  
"I thought you all were friends with her," Chrissi said, taking  
the bag from Emily.  
  
"We are! We just wanna see what dirt she has!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"That's just so mean," Amilia stated.  
  
Just then, Peter walked in with an armload of snacks. "Okay, what  
is going on in here?"  
  
"Padfoot and Prongs are just trying to take Lily's stuff again.  
Nothing unusual," Remus told him, flipping through their new DADA  
book.  
  
"You prats," Lizzie tisked and smacked and Sirius forcefully on  
the head. "If only Lily knew about you all always trying to dig  
through her stuff."  
  
"Don't you even think about it," James frowned at his fraternal  
twin sisters.  
  
"Okay, really nothing new then." Peter sat down in the only seat  
left, across from Amilia. Amilia sighed slightly and looked back to  
where Sirius and Emily were playing tug-o'-war with Lily's bag. She  
and Peter had dated for six months last year. No one really knew why  
they broke up, but neither of them talked to each other anymore.  
  
The compartment door opened. "What the bloody hell are you doing  
with my bag?"  
  
Emily and Sirius fell across the room. The bag fell on top of  
Sirius. "Hell, Lily, what is in your bag?"  
  
"It's none of your business. What were you doing with my bag?" Lily  
snatched her bag up.  
"We wanted to tell but James wouldn't let us," stated Rori moving her bag so Lily could sit down next to her.  
"You still could have," muttered Lily, looking up and towards a smirking Amilia. Lily was now sitting in front of James  
"No we couldn't James told us not to," reasoned Chrissi.  
Remus laughed, "And since when did you two start listening to James?"  
"Well thanks for bring that up! Now they'll never listen to me," James fake pouted. 


	2. On the train part 2

"I'm leaving to change into my robes," Lily huffed and walked out of the compartment. On the way out she ran into two boys. One had dark blonde hair and was really tall. The other was shorter and had spiky brown hair.  
"Can we come in?" The one with spiky hair asked.  
"Yea, come in Jack. There's no room, but yeah," Lizzie stated.  
"Oh, don't worry. I can make room," Jack smirked and picked up Chrissi, setting her down on his lap, kissing her. Jack was a 5th year Ravenclaw and had been dating Chrissi for a year. The other boy was Rori's boyfriend, Jesse, a 7th year Gryffindor  
Jesse went over and did the same with Rori, "And I get my baby, too."  
James scowled and grabbed his robes rushing out of the compartment.  
"What's wrong with him?" Rori asked pulling away from Jesse a little.  
"I believe it's called jealousy," Remus stated, " He's upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend and you two are making out constantly with your boyfriends."  
"And that's what he wants to do with Lils," Amilia added on, "And it is so obvious that she wants him too."  
Sirius shook his head, "He's an idiot."  
Just then Lily came back into the room, "You guys seriously need to put on your robes now. We only got five more minutes until we are off.  
"Um,Lily that means we don't have enough time to change," Chrissi rolled her eyes.  
"Well then just put your robes on over top of your clothes," Lily acted that everything was so simple.  
"Look at what we are wearing right now. Totally against dress code," Emily looked around.  
Emily was wearing a green halter top and a khaki skirt. Rori was dressed in a purple crop top and sliver jeans, while Chrissi was wearing a red crop top and jean shorts. Amilia was wearing a baby blue tank top, a white skirt and sandals and Lizzie had on a royal blue tank top and khaki shorts.  
"No one will notice tonight," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"OOOOOO,Miss Prefect is gonna let us break the rules," sniggered Sirius.  
"Yeah,I wonder if she is plotting something," laughed Emily.  
"Whatever,we're here any way so just put on the robes," Lily walked out. The other pulled on their robes and followed her out. 


	3. Carriage Riot

As they tried to get into their carriages a figure blocked them.  
"Where do you all think you're going?" a black haired kid with a bird- like nose stood in their way.  
"We are trying to get in our carriage, Snothead Snape," yelled out James.  
"No need to raise voices," a boy with shoulder length blonde hair with a black hair girl hanging on to his shoulder stated, "But this is our carriage."  
"Since when? " Lizzie raised her wand to fight.  
"Lizzie, ignore Malfoy and his crew. They are nothing but a bunch of stuck up jerks," Remus grabbed his sister's arm, stopping her.  
"Well, then they can leave us alone as we get into our carriage then," Amilia huffed starting up the steps into the carriage. But just then her sandal got caught and she tumbled down revealing her outfit underneath her robes.  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow, pulling out a notebook, "Well, Evans that is a violation of dress code. I shall have to report you. But first I would like to see if anyone else in your gang is going against the rules."  
Lily stepped forward, "Malfoy this isn't your place. I'm sure I could take care of it myself."  
"We can only be so sure," Malfoy noted has he pulled out his wand and sent Emily up into the air. Sirius and Remus whipped out their wands and both groups fought over Emily, who was being tossed back and forth.  
"I'm kinda getting tired of being a rag doll!" she exclaimed and then emitted a shriek as she flipped over. Her hands flew to keep her skirt from falling down.  
"Another one!" the girl beside Malfoy shrieked.  
"Stay out of this Nadia," Rori spat out.  
"Well, he still need to write her down," Snape shrugged, as Malfoy wrote down both Amilia and Emily, leaving Emily upside down in the air.  
Then one by one he followed the suit on the others girls. As he was doing that the boys gave up trying to use magic to bring the girls down. James, Sirius, and Jesse were hitting Malfoy. While Remus, Peter, and Jack were taking on Snape. Amilia who was the only girl left on the ground had started with Nadia, but noticing the guys had given up took her wand and brought her friends back down.  
"Stop this barbaric display at once!" a voice shouted out. By this time the spectacle had gained quite an audience and the voice who commanded them to stop was the potions professor, Professor Jenkins.  
"They started it!" screamed out Chrissi and Nadia at the same time pointing at each other.  
"That's it," Professor Jenkins stated putting his hands between both groups, "I am greatly ashamed first of all that three Slytherin students are involved in this," he started.  
"Why should you be surprised about that?" mumbled Sirius.  
Professor Jenkins shot him a look, "I'm even more greatly disappointed that there are three Prefects here and not a single one tried to stop this. That will be 15 points from Slytherin, and Ravenclaw and 50 points from Gryffindor.  
"That's not fair!" shouted out Emily.  
"That will be a detention for every Gryffindor involved in this fight then," Professor Jenkins said and then walked off. Leaving them with their mouths hanging wide open. 


	4. Girl Thing

As the Gryffindors settled down at their table they began to argue over whose fault it was.  
"It's all Amilia's fault. Tripping on those steps, and falling," huffed James.  
Amilia who was upset attacked back, "Well I was wearing sandals and couldn't help it, Potter."  
"I say it was Lily's fault by allowing us out like that," Rori crossed her arms.  
Emily sighed, "You guys there is no point in fighting now. It's done, it's over and we all have detentions."  
"It's still not fair," pouted Sirius.  
"Hush, the sorting ceremony is beginning," quieted Lizzie.  
As soon as the last person was sorted Sirius, James, and Peter began to dig into the food. The others were slightly appalled by this display but had gotten used to it over the years.  
"Sirius, why don't you ever eating anything but meat," pointed out Lily. Sirius' plate was stuffed full of steak, sausages, pork chops, and chicken, "It would be more healthy to eat some vegetables."  
"Lils, you only think that because you are a vegetarian and can't stand the smell of meat," added on Amilia.  
"Just shut up and let the man eat his meat," noted Remus, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.  
"Why should we it is a woman's job to make sure a man eats right. Or else all men would be dead from trying to eat some of the things they attempted to sometimes," Chrissi said.  
"Yeah, like that time we had to stop James from eating that penny when we were five," laughed Rori.  
"That's nothing," snorted out Emily, "At the age of eight Siri here ate an entire bug collection. Most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed."  
"Remus ate a slug when he was six," added on Lizzie.  
"I think I'll be sick," Amilia faked a puke.  
James leaned over to Sirius, "I hate it when they talk about of past mistakes."  
"It's a girl thing." Peter noted. 


End file.
